Thirteen
by mockingjayfire26
Summary: D13 Hidden underground, away from public eye, the Capitol left them with their nuclear arsenal to die off. Underground this District thrived- but is losing your freedom too higher price? To become slaves to authority... To forget who you are. Lavinia and her family are forced to live through this horror... But surely it's not as bad as the Capitol, their time in the Districts?
1. Chapter 1

_Please enjoy! _

_This is another of my wattpad fanfics, you can check out the original here! _

_ story/6300063-thirteen-hunger-games-district13_

**Chapter 1:**

_BOOM_

The bunker shook as another bomb went off. I clutched the thin blanket to my body, waiting for the roof to crush us all. The bombs had been firing rapidly for the last few hours. Even though President Sonya Coin has told us multiple times the bombing is just a cover up for us to escape underground, I'm still terrified one will travel deep enough to kill us all.

"Lavinia," Kieran whispered from beside me, stroking my fiery ringlets. "Lavinia, you're shaking. It's going to be alright, the bunkers strong and deep. The bombs are designed to only cause damage to the surface of 13."

Of course he was right. I just hated being down here so much, not knowing what was going on up in 13. Well we did know actually, our homes and District were being eradicated by Capitol bombers. I snuggled myself in closer to Kieran.

"Will we be stuck down here forever Kieran?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Not in this bunker no... But underground I guess..."

Underground. Away from my rivers. The animals in the forest... My home. And down here instead, with fake light and no breezes. Pretending that we were all blown up.

That doesn't sound like much of a life to me. Not that the war and the chronic Capitol caused poverty in the Districts was much better, but at least we could dream of escaping. Now we're down here, it's like any fantasy of being free of it has been erased. At least I have Kieran with me. The whole District was down here, including my mother and two-year old brother, but Kieran was the one I needed the most.

A loud beeping came across the speakers, announcing that the President was to begin speaking. I started shaking even more so than before, could she be telling us one of the bombs had misfired? That we were all trapped down in this bunker until we ran out of supplies?

"_Citizens of_ _District 13, the bombing is over. Further instructions shall be issued momentarily._"

The tight breath of anxiety had finally managed to escape my lips in a sigh of intense relief; _finally, finally it was over- we had survived the bombing_.

District 13's underground facilities have been worked on for decades, if not centuries. Constantly checked over for improvements and areas to be added on. I know this because my father used to work down here before he was sent off to war.

Soon after the bombing was considered over we were given instructions as to our new housing compartments. Kieran and I climbed stair after stair. It amazed me how deep we were, as the District citizens were transported down to the bunker in the Justice Building's elevator. We were in wing L, Kieran in the room opposite mine. My mother and Zaidyn were down the other end of the hall.

I was reluctant to release Kieran's hand as we reached our rooms, but eventually let go. I opened the thick, shiny metal door to my room. Inside were two identical bed and dresser sets in two identical shades of grey. The room was much more conventional than our barley upright little house, but I would prefer our house any day. It was home, where Zaidyn was supposed to grow up, where I was still growing up in. The house that was now reduced to rubble.

We weren't supposed to bring anything with us down here. Everything was supposedly already supplied. I pull open the draw closest to the bed that is indicated as mine in the instructions we were given. Inside lay two sets of dull grey outfits, the next draw, undergarments and the next a pair of matching grey shoes. I sighed. I knew for a fact my mother disobeyed the order to not bring anything. Her and I shot back to the house just after the order to evacuate was given. She didn't gather much, just some old pin of hers, and an old photo of her and my father before he left for war. Before he left for war and didn't come back.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door to the room opens. A fifteen year old girl pokes her head through the door.

"Lavinia! I didn't know you were my roommate. I'm guessing that's my bed on the left?" The girl exclaims, her sliver eyes bright. I nod my head.

Brianna and I were fast friends right through school; our friendship was even stronger when our fathers went off to war as we needed each other to lean on. Never as strong as the relationship as Kieran and I, but he's always has been closer than anyone to me than anyone else on any level.

Bri and I talk for a while, and after we go to find our families. Brianna's Mother, Aunt and Older sister were also on this hall. We turn our separate ways and I look for my mother's cabin.

Their cabin is pretty much the same as my own. Grey, cold and uniformed. The main difference is only that instead of two single beds, there is only one single bed in place for my mother and a child's barred cot in place of the other bed, the cot still as grey as the rest of the place.

Zaidyn toddles over to me. A silly grin on his face and laughing at something still unknown to the rest of us.

_Lucky him_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

President Coin called for a meeting this morning during breakfast. At 8:00am we were to be done with our food, (which wouldn't be difficult with the tiny amounts we were being fed) and meet her and the other District officials in Assembly Hall located in the next wing.

Even though they were such small portions we were being fed, it was a lot more than any of us could ever imagine. Kieran and I had been doing any small jobs around 13 we could find to keep ourselves and our families fed after our Fathers left for war. Lucky for Kieran, his Father actually came back. My eyes start to tear up thinking about the war and our Fathers. I was devastated when we were told 13 had pulled out. It meant it was for nothing my father going off to war. It meant the sacrifices we made for freedom were all wasted. Things like Zaidyn growing up without his Father, the same for Brianna and me, in fact it meant the same for the majority of the children in 13. I rest my head over on Kieran's shoulder. He strokes my hair gently, the way I love him to do it whenever I'm upset, something that's been becoming more and more frequent these days.

"Lavvy, please don't cry. It's going to be fine. You have me and you always will." He coos.

I smile up to him, my teary emerald eyes looking into his also slightly teary, yet determined bright blue eyes.

"You promise Kier? Always?"

"Always. Now let's go, it's nearly eight." He gives me a quick kiss and grabs our trays.

He put the trays over in the slot. We go and find my Mother and Zaidyn. Kieran's parents and younger brother had already left for the hall. Zaidyn walked, in his usual wobbly gait, over to me with arms outstretched for me to pick him up. I lean down, pick him up and sit him on my hip. He giggles and gives me a hug.

"Love you Lav!" He giggles looking up to me.

I grin and tickle him. "I love you too Zaidyn!"

Kieran smirks. I raise my eye brows back to him, knowing that he was exactly the same with his younger brother when Louie was Zai's age.

"Come on let's go guys."

The Assembly Hall is massive. It fits the whole of Thirteen with room to spare. Like the dining hall, and some of the newer wings, it is still being worked on. Nearly done, but not quite. And the same as every room, wing and area of this underground thirteen, it is grey. Everyone in this room, except for the medics it their mostly white outfits, are clad in identical grey uniforms. The majority of the room, including Bri, support the classic District 13 looks. Silvery eyes and stick strait white-blonde hair. That's where Kieran and I stand out so badly, him with his wavy brown locks and sapphire shaded blue eyes and me with my bright green eyes and wildly curly red hair hanging half way down my back. We stand out from a mile off. And unlike the typical stream-lined, 5'10 and over figures, I was stuck at 5'2 constantly waiting for some form of growth-spurt.

The speakers started beeping for our silence. The President walked out onto the stage at the front of the room.

"Citizens of District 13," She started in her usual monotonous tone, yet still managing to emit an air of control. "New rules are coming into place for the safety of our District. The foremost being that you obey these rules."

So basically, pulling out of the war that was started to free us from the Capitol's control, has left us with even less freedom than before.

Coin continued speaking. "As well as that, to keep our District running, strict employment, maintenance and military ranks shall be observed. These new rules shall be printed out for each compartment to memorise and adhere to. At this moment schedule equipment is being placed in all citizen compartments. These schedules are to be followed exactly. More information on the schedules is being placed in your rooms."

"Thank you District 13 for your compliance. Please make your way back to your compartments for your schedules. Assembly dismissed."

Brianna and I arrived back in our room. Atop our dressers was now an arm sized metal-rimmed hole in the wall. Beneath them were two laminated sheets of paper.

**'Schedule Equipment Use' **it was titled.

**_1. Insert left arm._**

**_2. Turn machine on. (Blue button above.)_**

**_3. Machine shall print schedule on arm._**

**_4. Wait for machine to flash._**

**_5. Remove arm._**

**_6. Follow schedule._**

It seemed easy enough .Bri looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I shrugged and just put my arm in the machine; following the instructions we were given. The machine flashed and I removed my arm. Tattooed on my forearm in a sticky-feeling purple ink was my new schedule.

_9:30- Report to employment area. (19807 wing G)_

_9:45- Military Ed. Class. (Schooling wing 803b)_

_10:05- Exercise. (Gymnasium 4a)_

_11:30- Kitchen Duties. (Dining area/Kitchen)_

_12:30- Lunch. (Dining area)_

_13:00- Bio-Genetics Class. (Schooling wing 907a)_

_14:30- Employment results and info. (Re 9:30 meeting)_

_17:45- Evening Meal._

_18:30- Reflection (Compartment or Reflection Lounge)_

_19:00- Bathing._

_19:30- Curfew._

_20:00- Lights Out._

I smudged my thumb along it too see if it would come off. It didn't. Looks like I'm stuck with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Brianna walked close behind me as we made our way into the hall named 'Employment offices'. Behind and in front of us walked a large group of the other fifteen year old citizens of 13. Kieran, being seventeen, was not included in this meeting.

Upon arrival, we were directed to some sort of scanner to take 'attendance'. The scanner units were very similar to the things that printed our schedules in the compartment. I stuck my hand inside when it came to my turn. The small screen above flashed up with my name and citizen number.

The room we were directed into was just a smaller version of the assembly hall, but instead of the long rows of chairs, there were rows and rows of desks. Each were sectioned by compartment numbers. Brianna and I moved over to the row marked L.

A man stood up on the stage. I recognised him as the Head Employment Official from when we were in the old 13.

"Attention, silence now. The 9:30 employment meeting shall commence." He said strictly. Probably following some mechanically devised speech. "This meeting is to devise what sector of employment you shall be put into. You will be given a test to accurately decide what profession or maintenance jobs you are best suited for." While he was speaking people were travelling round the desks, handing out thick stacks of paper to us. "You are to answer all questions and tests as correctly and truthfully as possible. Further instructions are provided in the test. You may begin."

I looked down. The test had to be over 20 pages. Attached to the front were two black pens, the second I guess was for if the first ran out. I grabbed a pen to start. The instructions basically said the same as what the employment official just said, with a few added details like how we should set out our answers and so on.

I opened the first page, as expected this page contained questions about our basic details, age, name, etc. I wrote down my name, _'Lavinia Roisha Swift'. _I carried on, working my way down the page. The next page contained questions about our physical details and such. I continued on with the questions about myself, wondering what my eye and hair colour could possibly have to do with what job I get, I guess some of it could be for government use. The second half of the questions had more to do with things like our personalities, strengths and weaknesses, scoring things on a scale of one to ten, shading in different circles and all sorts of other things they used to assess our minds. I finished the quiz with my signature and pressed the button we had to press for when we finished. One of the people who had handed out the tests came round and signed the witness line and took it away.

The day went one with things like this. We were told our tests were being assessed and our results would be released at the 14:30 employment meeting. Military Ed. Class bored me to death as I had already been taught all this by my Father when I was younger. Exercise at 10:00 wasn't too bad; we were given a physical assessment. Kitchen duties and Lunch were the highlight of my day, as Kieran was in both. The lunch we were given was small due to the fact the resources were currently limited, but we were assured they would be back on track soon.

After bio-genetics (Another class I was already bored of), Brianna and I went down to the Employment hall for second time today. We were in a different room this time, though it would nearly pass for the one we were in earlier if it weren't for the lack of desks. The Employment official started it off the same as before and like before, we were also handed out papers again. Yet this time, instead of them being mile-high assessment paper, it was just a single laminated sheet.

I held my hand out as the person handing out for wing L came around to me.

"Name?" He asked.

"Lavinia Swift." I answered. He flicked through the sheets he was holding and passed me one.

"Thanks sir." I said, looking back down to my paper. It showed some of my main information. Through it, it highlighted some of the things they gathered from my test. The bottom corner was folded over, with writing on the top reading, _'Fold over for results.' _I obeyed, and turned it over. Inside the word 'TEACHER' was written.

"More instructions shall be released in tomorrow's schedule, and for now, meeting dismissed."

Kieran and I sat together during the evening meal. I was grateful to be near him again, but hated the fact there really was such little time I got to spend with him.

"So Lav, how's your day gone?" He offered.

"Alright I guess... Some of the classes were really boring, I wish we had a few more together."

He smiled down at me. "So what job were you given? You had your assessment today didn't you?"

I nodded. "I've been put in teaching... Probably younger kids, as they'll no doubt want me in some other classes myself. What did you get?"

"I've actually been put in communications and information; they don't tend to put people my age there normally. I'm kind of looking forward to it." We continued talking like this until the end of reflection at 18:30. I don't know what I'd do without Kieran.


End file.
